Bad Habit
by snow. x . fairy
Summary: One of Lucina's bad habits, she realizes, is staring at the very attractive, indigo haired mercenary. It's even worse when he catches her in the act. {Ike x Lucina one-shot}


**Bad **. x . **Habit**

_x . nekulicious_

**Summary: **One of Lucina's bad habits, she realizes, is staring at the very attractive, indigo haired mercenary. It's even worse when he catches her in the act. {Ike x Lucina one-shot}

**Rating: **Strictly T, because Ike is just too sexy.

**Note: **I'm using the **SSBB/Path of Radiance** Ike in this story, so Ike is younger.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Super Smash Bros by the one and only Nintendo. Never have, never will.

* * *

_'Lucina, you have to stop staring . . .'_

But she continued anyway. How could she not?

In front of her were the legendary Hero-King Marth, and the Radiant Hero Ike having a sparring match. Normally, Lucina would be paying attention to the Hero-King since she admired him greatly. She also admired Ike, but not as much as Marth.

But why was it that she was continuously staring at the mercenary?

Nowadays, every time Ike and Marth had a sparring match, Lucina will always find her eyes locked on the indigo-haired mercenary . . . and it was slightly worrying her.

She watched Ike skilfully dodged multiple quick slashes from Marth by twisting, turning and back flipping. Ike jumped up high in the air and performed Aether which Marth managed to job by rolling back. The Hero-King then charged towards the Radiant Hero with incredible speed and jumped really high while spinning around fast. Ike readied himself as he tightened the grip on his sword, Ragnell. The two swords clashed, making a loud 'cling!' sound.

In a split second, Lucina realised something.

_'Did . . . did the Radiant Hero just look at me?'_

The force of both attacks clashing was so powerful that it created a shockwave which Lucina was caught in––the swordswomen flew backwards and crashed her back against the wall. Ike and Marth ran towards her as she fell and hit the floor.

"Lucina!" She heard Marth's voice faintly. She slowly lifted up her head, but her mind was still spinning. "Lucina, speak to me!"

"I'm . . . I'm fine." Lucina said uneasily. "I-I just––"

"No, you're not OK."

A smooth, deep voice cut the princess off. When her mind finally cleared, she managed to make out the really, _really _handsome face of Ike. She found herself studying his features; his spiky, indigo her was kept in a messy, unkempt style. Skin slightly tanned, eyebrows were perfectly sculpted, and his eyes . . . they were a beautiful, midnight blue––as dark as the night sky.

"Hey, can you hear me? You're spacing out . . ." Ike said as he waved a hand in front of her face. The teenage mercenary turned to the prince. "She needs to rest."

Marth nodded his head in understanding as Ike carried the now unconscious Lucina in his arms. Just when the two swordsmen and woman were about to leave the stage, a bright, light blue light suddenly appeared in mid-air not too far away of them. When the light faded, a handsome teenage boy with ash blonde hair and sky blue eyes floated down to the ground. He was holding a big, red, odd looking sword.

The boy noticed the presence of the swordsmen and smiled, walking towards them.

"Hello Marth, Ike." He greeted.

"Hello Shulk."

"Yo."

Shulk's eyes drifted towards the unconscious Lucina in the mercenary's arms, and they widened.

"Is Lucina OK?!" The heir to the Monado asked worriedly.

"W-Well . . ." Marth started nervously, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. Shulk and Lucina were very close––they were like brother and sister. Shulk was the first friend Lucina made when she came to the tournament, and the two have been sparring partners and best friends ever since then. Which also meant that Shulk was quite protective of her.

"She got knocked out," Ike stated stoically. "She just needs to rest, so you'll have to spar with her later on."

"I see . . . I understand. I hope she'll get better soon." Shulk said. "Well, I guess we should head out of here."

"Yes." Marth said as the swordsmen activated their teleportation crystals. A bright blue light engulfed them as they disappeared from the Wii Fit Studio change.

. x . X . x .

_"Lucina, come with me. I want to show you something that only you are aloud to see . . ."_

Lucina gasped her eyes shot wide open.

"You're awake."

She gasped again as she heard the voice of a familiar teenage mercenary. The said teen was on top of her––pinning her against the bed.

_"Lucina, I need_––"

"––to know if you're OK or not."

When the blue-haired princess snapped back into reality, a crimson blush coated her cheeks, staining her porcelain skin in a scarlet hue.

Just what kind of thoughts was she having . . .?

"I-I'm fine . . ." She said quietly, her eyes still locked on the Radiant Hero's ones. Ike smiled warmly as he got off of her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So . . ." He started. "I bet you're wondering what you're doing in my room?"

_'His room?!'_

Lucina opened her mouth, but no words came out. Instead, she nodded her head.

"Well, Marth had to go for a brawl against Robin, so he told me to let you rest in my room. Shulk didn't seem to mind either, as long as you're OK." Ike explained. ". . . that's it."

Awkward silence.

"Well, I dunno about you, but I'm gonna have a bath." Ike suddenly said as he got off the bed and began to . . .

_'H-H-He is undressing right before me?!' _Lucina inwardly screamed, clenching a fist against her chest as if to tame her wildly beating heart. _'S-Shouldn't he be undressing in the bathroom?! B-But it is not that I don't mind . . . wait, WHAT?!'_

"You wanna bath with me? The tub is big enough for two."

_'GOOD GODS!'_

Ike removed his cape and bandana, throwing them onto the bed where they landed beside Lucina. He took off his boots and began to unbuckle the belt around his chest.

Lucina covered her eyes with her hands, her whole face flushing scarlet.

_'Do not look! Do not look! Do not look!'_

But she looked, and her mind went haywire.

And before she knew it, the shirtless mercenary held her chin with his hand, brining her face towards his.

He then whispered in her ear, "Caught you."

She fainted.

He smirked.

"Should've prepared yourself, Lucina."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow . . . I'm such a pervert :P Haha, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me when I wrote this . . . anyway, what did you guys think about an extremely sexy Ike and a anime-school-girl like Lucina? They were _pretty _out of character, and I apologized for that. In future stories, I won't change their personality's like this (Ike is still sexy either way, if you ask me n_n).

Oh yeah; the reason Ike is his Path of Radiance/SSBB self is because I prefer him like that to his SSBB/Radiant Dawn self. In future SSB fics I write (and if Ike is in them, which he will be in probably all of them), Ike will be is Path of Radiance/SSBB self. I just really prefer that Ike ^.^

Anyway, thank you for reading _Bad Habit_! Please review~ ::D

**Ike: **If you don't, I'll lose my sexiness.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Ike: **Just kidding, but still review though.

**\- x . nekulicious**


End file.
